Stereotypes
by Oreh Keats
Summary: This story will have fresh characters made by and for the people, and it has been a few years since New directions finished. And is set in a different school called Wordsworth High School. These characters have been branded a certain stereotype, and as the story goes on that stereotype will fade away.
1. Rules and Form

**READ THIS IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFO**

**This is not going to be a first come first serve so take your time. This SYOC is like other SYOC for Glee except the characters you send me will have a Stereotype. Throughout the story that stereotype will start to fade away revealing who they are to everyone especially to themselves. **

**All of the form is compulsory.**

**I would like details, and it will help your characters chances of getting selected, and no super dark background, they can be a bit troubled but that is it.**

**When you send me the character they are mine to use as necessary for the story, but when it comes to big things i will ask you first.**

**I will write an intro for the story later.**

**When you send in a character make sure the characters name is in the subject tittle. i will not accept it if it isn't.**

****I will only be accepting 7 people as main characters, but on the nest chapter is the list for supporting and regular characters also well as antagonists as well as the stereotypes they must be so take a look at the next chapter.****

**And finally after the introduction and the cast list. I will not update for a few months so i can write and plan the story ahead of time and not quit and give up, and so i can give you regular updates.**

**The form is also on my profile in case you can't copy and paste on this.**

* * *

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Friendly Nicknames (why are they called that):

Bullying Nicknames (why are they called that):

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Celebrity Look Alike (be realistic and they don't have to be a teenager just look like one):

Appearance:

Personality:

Stereotype (Max amount is 1 ):

Sexuality:

Virgin and if they aren't then to who and if they are why:

It there sexuality a secret:

Do you want romance for your character? :

If you do what type of people would they be attracted to? :

What type of people could they be friends with? :

Who would they be enemies with:

Family:

Background:

Audition song ( min 5):

Duets (min 3 they don't have to be songs that were made to be a duet):

Group songs ( min 3):

Why did they audition?(you can right whatever you want other, then just because they felt like it) :

Storylines for your character:

Storylines for the club:

Musical suggestions ( They be a play or from tv or film, but none from disney except for classics, and none that has been on the show other than Rocky Horror Picture Show):

Glee club name suggestions:

Anything else? :


	2. Cast list

**Main Cast List ( alphabetical order):**

**AJ Powers** –

Stereotype: Jock

Celebrity look alike: Finn Harries

Creator: MJGleek

**Charlotte 'Charlie' Crowell** –

Stereotype: Slut

Celebrity look alike: Jessica Stam

Creator: Frozen Field

**Kenneth 'Kenny ' Evans** -

Stereotype: Goth

Celebrity look alike: Avan Jogia

Creator: kuroshibata70

**Miranda Altman** –

Stereotype: Rebel

Celebrity look alike: Phoebe Tonkin

Creator: WaffleManaic

**Tamara ' Taz ' Jacobson** –

Stereotype - Preppy kid

Celebrity look alike: Chloe Moretz

Creator: The Jesteress

**Theodore Kostopoulos **-

Stereotype: Flamboyant Gay

Celebrity look alike: Ezra Miller

Creator: MJGleek

**Supporting Cast **

**Adam Fischer**

**Antagonist**

Stereotype - Christian

Creator - kuroshibata70

**Hazel Foster**

Stereotype - Nerd

Actor - Shailene Woodly

Creator - themortaldevices

**Jeffery Goldstein**

Stereotype - Hippie

Actor -

Creator - Infamouskal23

**Savannah Steele**

**Antagonist**

Stereotype - Cheerleader

Actor - Kat Graham

Creator - BellaRosa17

**Norella Taylor**

Stereotype - Virgin

Creator - Crystal Yoshi

**Cassie Johnson**

Stereotype - Average

Actor - Clarie Holt

Creator - xSakura-Blossomsx

**Kendra Smith**

**Antagonist**

Stereotype - Lesbian

Actor - Amanda Seyfried

Creator - gleekfreak908

**Edward Turner**

Stereotype - Class Clown

Actor - Andrew Garfield

Creator - Rougeification

**Winter Thomas-Frieden**

Stereotype - Activist

Creator - ray4ruffles

* * *

**There is another character, but unfortunately i cannot find their form the character was a female Jock, so can the person who sent that character to me contact me so i can add that character to the list.**

**Congratulations to the characters that were submitted, and sorry to the ones that weren't.**

**I will publish in the next three months, but i will publish a introduction in a less than a month.**


	3. Clownish

I am sitting front of the principle, and he is sitting in the chair across from me, and the way he sitting reminds me of Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. The way he has his fingertips pressed against each other, and how he is looking at me with squinting eyes, while leaning into the back of his chair like he is deciding my fate and this makes me uncomfortable and confused, because I only started work last week what could I have done wrong. I hope if I did anything wrong he takes it easy on me seeing as he has only been working here as principle for a month.

"Do you know why you're in my office Ms. Carlton." he asked.

"Not really, no." I answered.

"You are the resident Drama teacher correct?" he questioned.

"Yes I am Principle Jacobs." I answered.

"Well you could have fooled me, because I would have sworn I thought you were a clown teacher, because your behavior has been clownish." He stated.

I frown in confusion. "Clownish sir?" I asked.

"Clownish indeed Ms. Carlton, because it seems you have made a clownish decision for the school play." He answered.

"What decision was it specifically that was … clownish." I asked.

"The whole play Ms. Carlton, especially the choice of the play." he answered.

I lean out my chair, and put my hands on the desk. "If I chose a play that wasn't proper I am so – "I began.

Principle Jacobs stands up, and walks around his desk. "It isn't that it isn't proper, it's that it's to proper." He interjected.

"The Tempest is to proper?" I asked.

He stands in front of me, and then sits on the edge of his desk. "The Tempest is to boring." He answered.

"It's a classic sir, and I – "I began.

"Sometimes Ms. Carlton classic means old and old is boring. People don't want to pay to come to a school play if it's boring, if it isn't hip, and I am a hip person so I get this more than you do. We need to have a musical and not anything like the Sound of Music. We need something gritty, real and raw." He said.

"Like what sir." I asked.

"I am thinking of two musical.

1\. Rent.

2\. The Rocky Horror Picture Show." He explained.

"Sir those aren't very appropriate for –"I began.

"I want you to spread the word throughout the school, and I want them to decide kids will like it more and try to get involved more if they think the musical was their idea. It is pure psychology Martha." He explained.

"Those aren't appropriate plays for teenagers to take part in, and I don't think kids will listen to me, and I –"I began.

"You are right Martha you're not cool enough or have enough rep with these kids. I'll spread the word in fact I'll do it now." He stated.

He stands up and goes around his desk and opens up one of his desk draws. He pulls out a LA Lakers snap back hat, he puts the hat on his head and turns it to the side. The hat did not go with his suit, as the hat was purple and yellow, and his suit a pale brown. He goes over to the door to his office, and opens it.

"Kiki can you setup up the TV intercom thank you." he asked, and then he shut the door behind him, and walks over to the closet, and opens it to pulls out the school yellow and white Letterman jacket. He hangs it on the door handle, and he takes off his brown suit jacket, and grabs a coat hanger.

"Sir if we do this we will receive so much uproar from parents and –"I began.

He puts his hand up to silence me, then hangs up his jacket, then closes the closet door, then puts on his Letterman jacket which I quickly realize it several sizes too big on him. "I'll handle the backlash, and I will get permission forms made for people who become involved in the musical, it's not too hard." He interjected.

The door opens, and Kiki the Hawaiian assistant to the Principle comes into the room with a video camera attached to a tripod, she sets up the tripod so it's facing the desk directly. Principle Jacobs stands in front of the desk, and sits on the edge of the desk, and puts his right foot in the chair on my far left. He looks like he is trying to look like Jay – Z, and he does, but just a white skinny version of Jay-Z.

"But Sir you just –"I began.

"Ms. Carlton I know you haven't been here long, but as you will quickly find out. This is how I roll." He said.

"I-I" I stammered.

Kiki puts her hand up and counts down with her fingers. 3.2.1., then points at him.

"Teachers and Students, I have some news for you all. As most of you may know we have a new drama teacher, seeing as our last drama teacher is now in rehab for sniffing petrol. Ms. Carlton, why don't you say hi?" he asked.

He motions for me to get up, and stand next to him in the camera's line of vision. But I sit further into my chair.

"I'm good thanks." I answer.

"Ms. Carlton I will give every student in the school a half an hour early mark, and all teachers an early mark with pay, if and only if you say … hi." He said.

I exhale loudly, then roll my eyes, then get up out of my chair, and stand next to Principle Jacobs.

"Um…hi everyone." I said, with an awkward wave.

"Thank you, now go and sit down before it gets weird." He said.

I go back to my seat, and sit down with a thud and cross my arms.

"So as I was saying Ms. Carlton is new, and fresh. She will be running the new school play. Now I know what you are thinking oh it's a school play that's so lame, but dudes and chicks it most certainly is not lame. See it isn't a play it will be a musical, but not like something old and not fresh like the Sound of Music. It will be something edgy and raw, but we can't figure out which musical it will be. We have narrowed it down to two musical. The first is Rent, the second is The Rocky Horror Picture Show, those are two wicked musicals, which by the way are now movies, and we just can't decide which to choose from so we decided why not ask the younger generation they have a fresh taste, so I will be sending around voting slips, and I expect everyone to vote, and hand the slips back to a member of the faculty, and they will hand it to me and Ms. Carlton. After we have seen which musical has won we will hold auditions which will be?" he asked.

"Well depending – "I began.

"Won't you stand up and say it to the camera." He said.

I get up from my chair again, and then stand next to him.

"Well depending on if everyone hands in their slips, and signs up for the musical. Auditions could take place in the next two or three days." I answered.

"That is news is tasty to hear. So thanks everyone, and be sure to say thanks to Ms. Carlton for the early leave if you see her and that will be all." He said, and then motioned for Kiki to turn of the camera.

* * *

**That was the introduction, and I would like to say this is not set in McKinley. This school is called Wordsworth High School. The glee club isn't formed straight away it will take time, and in the mean time there will be a musical. Now the poll for that is on my profile, and for people whose characters i have accepted send me a message so I can find your form, as they have been lost in my inbox.**

**These are the actors that portray the characters in this chapter.**

** Ms. Carlton - Sarah Paulson**

**Principle Jacobs - Jon Cryer**

**I would also like to say. I will also add a character of my creation into the lead character list. You will most likely see them in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the introduction, and don't forget to vote.**


	4. Auditions 1

**Hi there**

**I know it's been a long while, and I am not going to give an excuses. I will say though, that I won't be continuing the story, if I don't see good results. I am not holding the story hostage, it's just I am cancelling stories that I have written, that I don't feel are worth spending my time on. I have already discontinued one story, and this might be the next.**

**Another thing is the lyrics. I thought them in at least three different ways, just so you are aware, and not confused.**

* * *

"Hello and thank you all for coming here today to audition for this musical." I thanked.

"No prob, Ms. C." Theodore called out.

Theodore is known for his flamboyant attitude, some people don't appreciate it, but I am not one of those people. Theodore has grown to be one of my favourite students in my short time here. He promised to bring at least one person, and that person is AJ Powers, he is one of the school's most popular student, he is a sweet kid, but not very bright. He makes up for the lack of brain activity for physical activity.

I have heard girls gushing about him in the halls saying the want to bag Mr. Olympiad. The nickname confused me, until a fellow teacher explained that the school held annual competitions, such as Mr Olympiad which AJ had won three times now.

AJ wasn't the only popular kid in the auditorium, there were two of the schools resident diva mean girls, who also happened to be each other nemesis. Savannah Steele is a coffee and cream skinned girl, whose father was the owner of the local mall as well as other businesses. Kendra on the other hand has blond hair, and a vicious attitude. She was also a loud and proud lesbian. Both girls were rather beautiful … on the outside.

"I would like to say that the audition processes will span for the next week, due the fact most people have put their name down for the roles of Roger and Mimi, so I would – " I started.

I hear the doors to the auditorium open, and I see a girl with dark hair and a blue coat running town towards the seats in front of the stage. She is very beautiful.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"That's fine, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Logan Presley." She answered.

"Isn't Logan a guy's name?" Kendra called out.

"Isn't Kendra a porn star's name?" Logan countered.

"Oh, you got burned, Kendra!" Theodore exclaimed

"Shut your face, you queen." Kendra hissed.

"You're totally right I am a queen, and every queen needs a king. Logan will you do me a great honour and be my king." Theodore asked, and motioned to the free seat next to him.

"Well how could I say no to such a fair and beautiful creature?" Logan said, as she sat down next to him.

"Oh my god I love you." Theodore said.

"Okay everyone quiet down, we – " I began.

The doors to the auditorium fling open and I see Principle Jacobs walk down the aisle, with his arms wide. He is wearing a black bonnet and a brown turtle neck.

"Have no fear your saviour is here." He cried out.

"Principle Jacobs, I thought you had a meeting." I said.

"I did, but this is more important, and you need me more." He answered.

"Actually Principle – " I began.

"Good evening to all that have made the courageous decision to take up the daring task of drama. I must warn you, that not all of you will get the parts you want, so do not bitch and moan about the role you are given or you will have no role at all." He interrupted.

That was a surprising tone to hear from Principle Jacobs.

"I will be directing this play – " he began.

I cough.

"We will be directing this play, and we do not want to waste time with each audition. A fundamental part of the play Rent is the view of relationships, whether they are gay or straight or whatever. If you can't sing I don't care, because I will auto-tune the hell out of your microphone when you are performing, so long as you are right for the part." He said.

"On that note, will the people auditioning for the roles of Roger and Mimi step on stage." I asked.

Most of the crowd stood up and on to the stage, they all stepped into a line. Jacobs begins to narrow down people, and when Jacobs cuts Savannah hell unleashes.

"Oh, hell no, I am the only female with coffee and cream skin, and Mimi has coffee and cream skin." He yelled.

"Get out." Jacobs said, coldly.

Everyone stands their shell-shocked.

"I said anyone who bitched and moan wouldn't get a part, so scat." He ordered.

"Do you know who my father is?" Savannah asked.

"No, and right now I don't care." He retorted.

"You'll be hearing from me." Savannah warned as she walked off the stage.

Jacobs rolled his eyes then clapped his hands together. "Let's carry on shall we." He said.

I look at the student left on the stage: Theodore, AJ, Logan, and student I am aware of, but the four other students I am not so aware of such as: Edward, he is - from what Principle Jacobs has told to me - the resident prankster. He has messy brown hair and a military coat. Another is Kenny, he is a gothic coffee and cream skinned kid, he has Rogers look if you minus the eyeliner and dark hair and skin.

Miranda is she is a very … tough girl. She doesn't have a good reputation with the other teachers, as she has been known to be rebellious in the class room. Then finally Ashley, who if I am being honest I am aware of, because she is known for her … self-confident behaviour, but her over-whelming lack of talent.

"So we now have four boys and four girls. The only way we can decide who gets what part, is to see who has the best chemistry. It's time to pair up, and its ladies choice."

Immediately Kendra grabs AJ over to her. Logan walks over and bows in front of Theodore and offers her hand.

"Come on handsome." Logan said.

Theodore grabs her hand and spins her around, next to him. "You have excellent taste." He said.

They stand next to each other arm in arm. Edward strolls across the stage in front of Miranda.

"We all know you were going to pick me. I figured I would save time." He explained.

"Whatever." She said.

Ashley walks over to Kenny. "Lucky you, you get me." She said.

"I'm super lucky." Kenny said, sarcastically, although Ashley doesn't notice.

"Now I would like you in pairs sing a duet." Jacobs said.

"Which duet are we singing?" Ashley asked.

"We don't care as long as you're good." Jacobs said.

"We'll go first." Ashley volunteered.

Ashley and Kenny talk for a bit sorting out the parts, while the rest of us move off the stage. I get settled in my seat, as Ashley and Kenny take to the centre stage.

"We will be singing "A Thousand Years by Christina Perry"."

"Cue music."

* * *

Heart beats fast

Colours and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

"Stop it, stop the music."

"Kenny you were good, but Ashley you sucked."

"Principle Jacobs."

"It's the truth okay, she was horrible, and besides there is no chemistry between them. Kenny you can still audition for another role."

"What about me?"

"No- no role for you. You can't sing, and I know I said I would auto tune, but not even god could fix your vocal chords."

Ashley suddenly burst into tear, and ran off the stage. "I'll make you pay. I'll make you all pay."

"You already did, with our eardrums. Next."

"Principle Jacobs I think you should be a little more gentle with –"

"Drama isn't gentle Martha, Drama is real and authentic, and she authentically sucked."

Where did the idiot with the Lakers hat go? Do hats change his personality? I look up at the stage and see Edward and Miranda.

* * *

**Edward parts – In bold**. _Miranda Parts – italics. _Normal for both

**Wheels running fast down the one-eighteen**

**Every kiss is sweeter with some nicotine**

**The little white lightning underneath my seat, oh yeah**

* * *

_The suns going down like a sinking stone_

_A dogs barking in the distance imma throw him a bone_

_You got that look on your face, like something's gunna_

_go wrong, oh yeah yeah_

**The way you looking so good in the cotton dress, There's just no telling what I'll do next**

_But one things for sure and it'll sure be fun_

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun

_Imma moving target, baby_

_No one's gotten through me yet (huh)_

**But its, a, worth a shot, It'll be something that you**

**won't forget**

_I got em lined up and crying from Georgia to Tex_

**But to learn to swim, you gotta wanna get wet**

_There's no turning back cuz I'm ready to run_

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun (ha)

**Load me**

_Squeeze me_

**Cock me**

_Shoot me_

**Yeah, load me**

_Squeeze me_

**Cock me**

Ahhh, shoot me, shoot me sugar

_Imma moving target, baby_

_No one's gotten through me yet_

**But it's worth a shot, it'll be something that you**

**won't forget**

_I'm gunna be your next tattoo_

_After all the things imma do to you_

**I don't have to run the bases cuz I hit home runs**

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun

Give it comes down five, four, three, two, one

Stay away from my trigger, imma loaded gun

* * *

They had really good chemistry, and it could easily grow, but Edward was more playful, and Mimi is usually the more playful. Miranda was just too stiff for the role of Mimi, but she would make a good Joanne.

"Next."

Up next were Kendra and AJ.

"We are singing Just Give me a Reason by Pink and that guy from FUN."

* * *

[Kendra]

Right from the start

You were a thief you stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep

Oh Oh

Things you never say to me

Oh Oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

[Chorus]

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

[Interlude: AJ]

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

[Kendra]

Oh we had everything

[Verse 2: AJ]

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everything

And it's all in your mind

[Interlude: Kendra]

Yeah but this is happening

[Verse 3: AJ]

You've been having real bad dreams

Oh oh

You used to lie so close to me

Oh oh

[Both]

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love

[AJ&amp; Kendra]

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh tears ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust but our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

[Chorus both]

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again

Oh we can learn to love again

Oh

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

* * *

They were both really good, and AJ surprised me with his performance. He looked like a great actor, and would make a great Roger. Kendra wasn't bad, but she isn't the right fit for Mimi.

"Thank you. Next."

The last pair was Theodore and Logan.

"We are singing Unchained Melody."

* * *

Logan: Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch

A long, lonely time

Time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me

Theodore: Lonely rivers flow

To the sea, to the sea

To the open arms of the sea

Lonely rivers sigh

Logan: "Wait for me, wait for me"

I'll be coming home, wait for me

Both: Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered, for your touch

A long, lonely time

Logan: Time goes by so slowly

Theodore: And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

Both: I need your love

I need your love

Theodore: God speed your love to me

Logan: Lonely mountains gaze

At the stars, at the stars

Waiting for the dawn of the day

All alone I gaze

At the stars, at the stars

Dreaming of my love far away

Theodore: Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered, for your touch

A long, lonely time

Logan: Time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

Both: I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me

* * *

Everyone burst into applause, especially me.

Wow, they had – full stop - the best chemistry. Logan was phenomenal; she caught Mimi's essence, perfectly. Theodore was really good, and he would make a good Roger, but I feel like he would make a great Collins.

"Thank you all for coming, we will post the cast list for Mimi and Roger, tomorrow. Also tomorrow, are auditions for Joanne and Maureen" I announced.

"They are lesbians, so if you don't like kissing girls or are not comfortable kissing girls, don't come tomorrow. No men or boys will be allowed in the auditorium for those auditions, including myself. If you try to sneak in, I will suspend you, and the offense will be on your permanent record." He warned.

After he finished speaking, there was a long silence.

"What are you all still doing here, scat." He yelled.

There was a grumble of noise as everyone left the auditorium, except for me, and Principle Jacobs. He exhales sharply.

"So Martha, what did you think of our Roger and Mimi's?" He asked.

"Well from the three, you didn't insult. I feel like Theodore and Logan, had the best chemistry, but Theodore is more suited to the roll of Collins." I answered.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"I can give you at least two reasons.

He would be an okay, Roger, but an excellent Collins.

Collins is a gay character, and Theodore would be the only boy, who I feel would be comfortable enough to play him."

"You are very true, Martha. Now what did you think of Edward and Miranda?" He asked.

"I felt like, they had a good chemistry, but Miranda is just too stiff, and I feel she would be better suited for Joanne. Edward could be Mark, looks wise" I theorized.

"Yeah, she would, but Edward – if I am being honest – wouldn't make a good Mark, because he is the polar opposite to him, and he isn't that great of an actor, he can lie, but he can't pretend." He argued.

"That leads me to Kendra." I said.

"Oh, yes, Kendra. The fact she auditioned, surprised me, but I don't think she could be Mimi, maybe Maureen. AJ, he could be Mark." He suggested.

"No." I argued.

"Why?" He questioned.

"AJ really surprised me today. He is unexpectedly a really good actor." I said.

"Why do you think he is a good actor?" he asked.

"He and Kendra, have no chemistry - zilch." I pointed out.

"I thought they did?" He argued.

"I have seen people fake chemistry, and AJ was going just that. The fact you thought they had chemistry just proves how good he is. I also feel like he would be a good, Roger. He captured his spirit; I could see him connecting to Roger's anguish." I explained.

"You think Logan could be Mimi, and AJ could be Roger?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I agree, with you, but would the two of them have chemistry. If they didn't they could fake it." I said.


End file.
